freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Essex
Home to the Bretonia Armed Forces in this system, the Essex scans all ships that pass through the Jump Gate for illicit Gold shipments smuggled from the Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) operations. Infocard *LOCATION: Dublin system *OWNER: Bretonia Armed Forces *CLASS: Dunkirk *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Crusader Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $390 *Oxygen - $25 *Toxic Waste - $110 *Water - $75 Guns For Sale *Adv. Dissolver *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Adv. Sunrail *Ripper *Skyrail Turrets For Sale *Adv. Skyrail Turret *Skyrail Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Pourpoint H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors Border World Exports "The basic supplies that come to this base from New London are under constant attack from Mollys and other undesirables. I know this because I run the shipment every once in a while. This station also needs Side Arms and Pharmaceuticals shipped in from New London." "The Bounty Hunters you see at this base are here because Bowex wants them to be here. The bottom line is that they help reduce the attacks on our shipping convoys, which means we lose less money to pirates. They are a scruffy lot and the truth is I don't like them very much, but I am glad they are here." "The Toxic Waste that this ship's engines produce is hauled off to LD-14 for disposal or reprocessing. It can be dangerous because Toxic Waste is often highly volatile, so a stray shot into your hold could blow your ship in half. Once you get to Leeds with the Toxic Waste, you can pick up MOX that is produced there and bring it back." Bounty Hunters Guild "A Molly's natural environment is an asteroid field, so that is where you have to look for them. They use all the asteroid fields in this system for cover, except the GS&M field. That's not to say they don't go into that field, too, but they aren't looking for cover there." "The Bounty Hunters Guild maintains a presence on this ship because we have been hired to assist the military in curbing pirate activity in this system. We go places that the military might not, and the tactics we employ might not necessarily be allowed by military code." "The Corsairs are one of the fiercest criminal groups in Sirius space, rivaled only by the Red Hessians and the Outcasts of the Northern Edge Worlds. The Corsairs are usually found in the Southern Edge Worlds and Rheinland." "The dragnet that the military creates to stop pirated or illegally mined Gold from leaving the system is not as effective as they would have you believe, or how would the Mollys continue to fund themselves? They are getting their Gold out of the system and into New London through a Jump Hole." "The Jump Hole to New London is in the south side of the Independent Gold Field just to the north of this ship. That is also the main entry point for the Corsairs who come raiding for Gold. The Corsairs will attack corporate and separatist shipments alike; they don't care who they piss off." "Whenever the Mollys make an attack, the corporations that pay my Paste ticket expect me to bring back some heads. I have to go searching for the Mollys in their own territory -- the asteroid fields. This is where the Mollys are most dangerous. Remember, they are miners, so they know the asteroids better than anyone else." Bretonia Armed Forces "I escort the BMM Gold shipments that leave the system and the supply shipments that return. My role is to protect the goods at all costs. We have two wings flying the escort missions: one to defend against attack and one to pursue the attackers after they are repulsed." "The captain of this battleship does not underestimate the cunning and ability of the Mollys in this system. This is not true of the former captain of the Battleship Hood, which is now a nest of criminals, vagrant miners, and other similar filth. The Hood was decommissioned after being badly damaged in a Molly trap." "The Mollys are smart about their attacks. They attack in several different parts of the system simultaneously so we have to split our forces. The trouble comes from not knowing which attacks have the greatest number of ships. When they attack they do as much damage as they can, and then they split up and get out, making the chase very difficult." "The most embarrassing epoch in Bretonian military history was the time right after the Founders Day Revolt. The destroyers made the first mistake by following the Mollys into an asteroid field. Even worse was when the Hood made the same mistake and got too badly crippled to make it back home to New London. It was decommissioned and stripped of all weaponry, engines, supplies, and materials." "The separatists in this system are only part of the problem; the Corsairs also pose quite a threat to the Gold mined here. Aside from Corsairs and the Mollys, there are all kinds of criminals in this lawless system and that is why we run patrols by the Hood. All the criminals in this system get their supplies there." REP HACKS AVAILABLE: Bounty Hunters Guild, Bowex, Independent Miners Guild Category:Bases Category:Battleship Category:Bretonia Systems Category:House Militaries